


Tyler started it.

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: CaRtOoNz the sexy bearded man, Daithi the angry Irishman, Delirious the clown, Group chat, M/M, Memes, So fucking original, Swearing, Tyler the prick, need i say more?, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: Another B.B.S group chat. Inspired by Gay Nerds Group chat.





	1. Why Tyler why?

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck. If you get confused on the names, just ask!

Pigfuck has added PenisPotato, RacistMallow, CuriousGeorge, MamaMia, PapaRia, AmericanScones, MaskedOMG, BryceMcgae, MiniPrick, H20WhySoSerious, NightOwl - To Cuties groupchat  
\-------

Pigfuck - Wats up bitches?

MamaMia - Tyler...it's 'What's' learn some grammar.

NightOwl - Tyler...

Pigfuck - bitch i made u. and shut up evan

PapaRia - Oi, show some bloody respect you bratty cow fucker.

CuriousGeorge - Briann, he only fucks pigs, cause' they're his kind!

NightOwl - Eyyyyy!

PapaRia - Damn right Lui...nice name.

MiniPrick - I AM TRYING TO SLEEP! AND F.Y.I I AM NOT A PIG!

Pigfuck - Craigy go too sleep

CuriousGeorge - I think Brock is crying on the inside. 

MamaMia - Are you sure about that?

Pigfuck - some 1 get jon on

MiniPrick - Please for the love of god don't do it.

NightOwl - Too late!

MamaMis - That's how you use 'too'.

Pigfuck removed MamaMia from Cuties group chat.

H20WhySoSerious - Did somebody call my name sir?

Pigfuck - brian dont say anythin

NightOwl - Okay, Brian left his phone on his bed. I think Jonny scared him.

H20WhySoSerious - He better be, he still owes me 8 dollars in monies for leaving him alone.

Pigfuck - why does he owe you shit?

NightOwl - Yeah, he had to bribe you to leave you alone??

H20WhySoSerious - He was on a date, I stalked him.

PapaRia - Damn right you creepy bitch.

PapaRia - You scared David so badly he cried.

Pigfuck - wat?!?! did you record it????

H20WhySoSerious - Heh. I did.

RacistMellow - Tyler. You asshole.

NightOwl - What he do now?

Pigfuck - ye, wat evan said??

RacistMellow - I was in class doing an exam but your ass decided to make a chat. WHY DID YOU ADD ME?

CuriousGeorge - Things are heating up in the meerkat manor ladies and ladies.

Pigfuck - not my fault u dont know how 2 turn off ur phone,   
dick

RacistMellow - Lui...are you watching youtube on your phone?

CuriousGeorge - You can see me cant you? 

RacistMellow - But we're in class..

NightOwl - Who cares?

Pigfuck - not us for sure

RacistMellow - Aight you pieces of shit. I care so fuck off.

RacistMallow has left Cuties group chat.

 

H20WhySoSerious - Was he on his period? 

NightOwl - Where was you Del?

H20WhySoSerious - Toilet.

Pigfuck - hah you probs jerkin' it

PenisPotato - Whass' all dis mess about?

CuriousGeogre - Noglaaaa!

NightOwl - Hello lobster.

PenisPotato - Fock off. Where is Moo?

Pigfuck - kicked him, he was ccorrectin my spelling

CuriousGeorge - He had every right, your spelling is atrociouse.

Pigfuck removed CuriousGeorge from Cuties group chat.

H20WhySoSerious - Btw, I was jerking off. Your mom would know.

NightOwl - OOOOOO.

NightOwl - OOOOOOOOOO. 

Pigfuck - fuck off.

PenisPotato - yeee, get served bitch, haha.

Pigfuck - gotta blast!

NightOwl - Awh, Tyler ran away.

PenisPotato - I need food so fuck all of ye bastards.

PapaRia - Nogla. Grab me something.

PenisPotato - Yeah, cause i'm a fukin servant.

PenisPotato - Oh fine. Bye bastards.

PapaRia - Yay!

NightOwl - I want food...

PapaRia - Feck off Evan. I'm going to study because I ACTUALLY CARE...WOAH!

H20WhySoSerious - Sirs. I need o meet up with Luke. 

NightOwl - O. Y?

H20WhySoSerious - He has my puppy! 

PenisPotato - Mcdonalds in crowded n'm bored.

NightOwl - What type of puppy?

NightOwl - David, go to Subway. Brian hates that.

H20WhySoSerious - Subway is amazing and bordercollie. 

PenisPotato - Thats bloody ages away!

H20WhySoSerious - Nogla you lazy fuck.

NightOwl - He's Irish.

MiniPrick - Fuck sleep and secondly...

NightOwl - Oh crap.

MiniPrick - HOW RUDE!

\------


	2. Why Brohm is 4 de win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated discussion on why Brohm really should be canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O shiet.

CuriousGeorge - Guess what ladies ;)))

CuriousGeorge - You'll never guess!

MaskedOMG - Lui pls don't tell!

Pigfuck - i smell drama...

MaskedOMG - Tyler. Don't listen to him.

CuriousGeorge - I SAW OHM KISSING BRYCE. RYAN U FOXY BITCH!

Pigfuck - WOT NO WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! POOR BRY

H20WhySoSerious - My otp <3

H20WhySoSerious - Anyone seen Evan?

BryceMcgae - Are you fricking kidding me Ryan!

MaskedOMG - I'm sorry baby.

H20WhySoSerious - 'Baby'. W0T.

Pigfuck - Oo so fuckin sweet

BryceMcgae - Ohmyyyyy. Make it stop.

CuriousGeorge - Am I the only one paying attention to class?

Pigfuck - ew ur learning?

RacistMellow - I FUCKING CAUGHT YOU, BITCH! 

 

CuriousGeorge removed RacistMellow from Cuties group chat.

CuriousGeorge - Ahem. As we were saying?

Pigfuck - eyyyy. thats my job :(

MaskedOMG - Hey Tyler...Why aren't you at work?

BryceMcgae - Wait. I am not pulling double shift for you again.

BryceMcgae - Also Jonathan...

H20WhySoSerious - Yes Ma'am?

BryceMcgae - Evan is sick.

Pigfuck - bryce...i gave you and ohm privacy, for free

MaskedOMG - Tyler you shady bitch.

CuriousGeorge has added RacistMellow to Cuties group chat.

CuriousGeorge - Everyone shutup, Marcel has something to say, don't you Basically...

RacistMellow - You O Lui are the great-grandfather of Memes & Knowledge.

Pigfuck - O hail Darude Lui storm

BryceMcgae - I second that! 

H20WhySoSerious - Whats 6¹³ + nm7 × vn1 = 78nm - v³¹ ÷ 55897² Simplified?

MamaMia - Same here...

Pigfuck - u guys in math?

BryceMcgae - Speaking of which, TYLER!

MaskedOMG - GET YOUR ASS TO WORK, BRYCE N I HAVE CLASS IN 20. BITCH UR ASS IS ON THE LINE.

Pigfuck - heh...

RacistMellow - Did anyone one else see what I saw?

CuriousGeorge- Yes ;))))

H20WhySoSerious - Come on out of your class Marcel? Grab Lui.

CuriousGeorge - Jon...

RacistMellow - You take Lui but I need the extra credit.

CuriousGeorge - Cover me.

H20WhySoSerious - All right.

Pigfuck - i might call in sick..cough..

Pigfuck - bryce, you're smart you dont need extra credit or this terms grade

BryceMcgae - Ohmmmmmmmmmmm..

MaskedOMG - I'll cover for you because you care about education.

BryceMcgae - Thanks Ry x.

MaskedOMG - You owe me Bryce. And so do you, TYLER.

Pigfuck - gotta blast!

MaskedOMG - Why do you always do that??

Pigfuck - GOTTA BLAST. TAKE THE HINT DUMBASS.

H20WhySoSerious - I just saw Tyler running past us... and he jumped the fence.

CuriousGeorge - * attached photo * Hell yeah.

PenisPotato - Has anyone seen Evan?

H20WhySoSerious - He's ill.

PenisPotato - Crap. Delirious, he has our group project. Due 6th fockin' period.

H20WhySoSerious - You go get it. I'm getting high with monkey.

PenisPotato - WHY AM I ALWAYS GETTING SHITE?! IM THE LAZIEST HERE YET I MOVE THE MOST!?

CuriousGeorge - David i'll give you smooches and coinflip time.

H20WhySoSerious - Meaning Lui'll bottom, no?

PenisPotato - Fockin' fine.

Pigfuck - police are on my ass. hiding at craigs.

MaskedOMG - Instead of working. Fuck you.

CuriousGeorge - That's Tyler!

BryceMcgae - Don't stick up for him Lui. How could you?

CuriousGeorge - Sorry Brycey-poo.

MaskedOMG - ...

BryceMcgae - I'll stop by later.

H20WhySoSerious - SEXY TIMES!

MaskedOMG - Damn right. At least I get more than you.

Pigfuck - go ohm!

Pigfuck - shit

MiniPrick - TYLER IS EATING EVERYTHING IN MY FRIDGE, STOP HIM SOMEONE...ANYONE?

H20WhySoSerious - Nah. I'm going back to lessons high. Lui fell asleep. lol.

Pigfuck - that lol was so fucking gay

MiniPrick - Just. Like. You.

Pigfuck - only for you <3

MiniPrick - Maybe you'll use correct grammar for me as well?

Pigfuck - no luck you bitch

RacistMellow - You tried...and Tyler... YOUR FIRED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH BROHM DX


	3. Enter CaRtOoNz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler adds CaRtOoNz. All shit breaks loose, with only 5 people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Others'll come in later.

Pigfuck - why isnt anyone else online? nogla? briannnn?

PenisPotato - Fock off i'm doing shit.

Pigfuck - nogla pls

Pigfuck - im alone n scared

PenisPotato - Not my fault. Bye bye Ty.

Pigfuck - ill just add luke, hes fun

PenisPotato - Good luck with that. Brian is pissed with you.

Pigfuck - why is everyone pissed at me? im just one guy, cmon

PenisPotato - Bye Tyler. 

Pigfuck - fuck u then u irish fuck

PenisPotato - WEAK YE FOCKIN' WHITE PUSSY. END OF DE CONVO.

Pigfuck added Booze to Cuties group chat.

Booze - whats up Tyler my man?

Pigfuck - oh thank fuck, u saved me luke

Booze - No problem sweetpea.

Booze - where's everyone?

CuriousGeorge - Ignoring Tyler. He's being bitch because nobody wants to speak with him.

Pigfuck - lui...you weren't pickin ur phone up. so you WERE ignoring me

Booze - LOL LOSER!

CuriousGeorge - Whoops gotta blast.

Pigfuck - hey thats what i say!

PenisPotato - I fockin' knew it. Bitch I need sleep.

PenisPotato - Sup Luke?

Booze - Aight Nogla. Tell Lui I said beans.

Pigfuck - wat da fuk is beans?

PenisPotato - You'll know when you're old my child.

Booze - And when you correct your grammar.

CuriousGeorge - BEANS. CANADA. CANADA. FRANCE. IRISH.

Booze - DUTCH, IRISH, BEANS, ORANGE.

Pigfuck - DILDO DILDO DILDO PENIS DRUNK IRISHMAN CAT FOOD CRAIGSUKSDIK

CuriousGeorge - You'll never get it Tyler.

CuriousGeorge - An'm pretty sure you suck the dick.

CuriousGeorge - Bitch. Drop it like Obama.

Booze - OOOO. TANGO KIT DOWN.

PenisPotato - Ya'll need Jesus.

Booze - David..

Booze - You...

PenisPotato - Wha?

Pigfuck - lol

Booze - stole...

Booze - My fuckin' line.

Booze - Hesus.

CuriousGeorge - RACIST.

Pigfuck - how de fuck is that racist?

PenisPotato - Caause his grandads aunts dads sisters cousins friends cat was called Hesus.

Pigfuck - and?

Booze - O sorry Lui.

PenisPotato - The cat died Tyler...really dead...heh.

CuriousGeorge - I'm crying from laughter rn.

Booze - Whaddup?

Pigfuck - is it jonathan??

CuriousGeorge - Yep.

PenisPotato - Well whas he fockin' doing?

Booze - I see him XD

Pigfuck - hold on

Booze - Holding on...

PenisPotato - You dickhead.

CuriousGeorge - He's climbing out of a 3rd floor window.

Booze - And he fell right past me ;')

Pigfuck - serves the little bitch right

H20WhySoSerious - I'm fine. Thanks for laughing Luke. Hope you like that detention.

PenisPotato - Nice.

CuriousGeorge - Aw. I'll come out Del. Just need a distraction. Anyone?

Pigfuck - room 14?

PenisPotato - Nah, das my class.

Booze - I'll grab Lui. You get Nogla. Meet us up for a smoke Jon.

H20WhySoSerious - I feel loved :)

Pigfuck - those reddit 2006 faces r old guys 

PenisPotato - ;)))))))

CuriousGeorge - :DDDDDDDd

Booze - I'm too lazy.

H20WhySoSerious - You ruined it Luke, whyyyy?!

Pigfuck - cause hes a dumbass

Booze - Says the one who cannot spell, prick.

PenisPotato - Stop touching my arse Tyler.

CuriousGeorge - HEY.

Booze - TROLLOLOLO.

CuriousGeorge - THATS MY ASS.

PenisPotato - And I get no say...

H20WhySoSerious - Welcome to my world Nogla.

NightOwl - ALRITE!

H20WhySoSerious - Pls no. Help me guys.

Booze - Your on your own kiddo.

NightOwl - Fuck you :|

PenisPotato - Kys. My phone is low on juice. See you in 3.

CuriousGeorge - Same.

NightOwl - Where's the meet up?

Pigfuck - at yo mommas house

Pigfuck - jk, school back gate

H20WhySoSerious - Tyler is dragging Nogla. This is funny. The Irish have the best vocabulary.

NightOwl - I can hear them.

Pigfuck - cant we all?

NightOwl - You have skills

Pigfuck - ghjklasffghhjk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY EDITED THE CHUNK. UR ALL WELCOME!


	4. Brock tops, Jon & Evan sext.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess. SHIT GOES DOWN  
> N  
> N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEMES. CANNOT LIVE WITH EM', PROBABLY WITH OUT THEM.

AmericanScones - I have tried to avoid this chat but having 360 new messages is doing shit to my phone.

AmericanScones - Fuck you Tyler.

RacistMallow - Hey Scotty! That's what I said.

Pigfuck - okay fuk u guys

MamaMia - :(

PapaRia - ;(

Pigfuck - why do i get all the shit?

H2oWhySoSerious - Maybe because of your spelling?

PapaRia - Get rekt.

MamaRia - Boom. 

PenisPotato - Jon I'm not sitting this detention.

Pigfuck - did u fall asleep in class nogla?

H20WhySoSerious - David, I forgot...pls forgib me sir :<

H20WhySoSerious - Plus I have 2 hours.

MamaRia - Why...?

PenisPotato - BECAUSE HES THE FUCKER WHO FELL ASLEEP, NOT ME.

Pigfuck - blame nogla

H20WhySoSerious - He was supposed to wake me up.

MamaRia - Shame i'm not in your class anymore...

Pigfuck - here we go

MamaRia - Its just that I was moved up...and i'm the early bird.

CuriousGeorge - GtaV references?

Pigfuck - brock no 1 cares that u were moved up

PapaRia - I do, Tyler you rude fuck.

H20WhySoSerious - obviously you care. Lui saw you guys making out.

CuriousGeorge - I have a feeling that Brian is bottom bitch.

PenisPotato - Yeah, but so are you.

PenisPotato - Free pass bitches.

Pigfuck - well thats not fucking fair

NightOwl - I AM ALIVE!

CuriousGeorge - Finally.

H20WhySoSerious - Yay Evan!

PenisPotato - Ah fer fuck sake.

NightOwl - Whats wrong lobster?

PenisPotato - FUCK YOU EVAN. IM OUT.

CuriousGeorge - Don't leave ussss.

Pigfuck - nah fuk of nogla

Pigfuck - u irish dick

CuriousGeorge - He's gone. Your ugly face and spelling scared him.

CuriousGeorge - Stupid bitch.

NightOwl - O shiy.

H20WhySoSerious - Get some popcorn...

PapaRia - Hey Evan!

Pigfuck - u know wat. im out fuc all u guys

Pigfuck has left Cuties group chat.

NightOwl - Terroriser...You put salt in my ham & pea soup...

MamaMia - Nope, was I. So bye?

PapaRia - Suck it Canadian Tree...OH WAIT.

H20WhySoSerious - Does everyone realize it's 2 am?

NightOwl - Hush Jon. WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING, TERRORISER?

H20WhySoSerious - Im tired and out.

CuriousGeorge has added Pigfuck to Cuties group chat.

MamaMia - Night Jon, sleep well!

Pigfuck - bye clown

Pigfuck - gotta blast

PapaRia - I AM IMPLYING THAT TREES ARE TALL AND YOU ARE SHORT.

MamaMia - Oh boy.

CuriousGeorge - This again? C'mon new argument pls.

NightOwl - ALRIGHT!

CuriousGeorge - GO TO SLEEP.

NightOwl - No.

PapaRia - GET TO THE CHOPPER, AIGHHH!

NightOwl - Run you fools.

Pigfuck - its actually fly u dumb piece of shit

CuriousGeorge - Get told Evan. By Tyler non other.

Pigfuck - wat you implying bich?

NightOwl - You stupid.

CuriousGeorge - MEMES. LORD BLESS THE SICK CHILD.

CuriousGeorge - Old, but thanks.

Pigfuck - gaeeeeeee

NightOwl - Brock..??

MamaMia - Yes Evan?

NightOwl - Hit Brian for me :)

MamaMia - I do that enough as it is, *Wink Wink*

NightOwl - EW.

Pigfuck - nice

CuriousGeorge - TMI. TMI.

CuriousGeorge - But I called it! Brian is bottom bitch.

MamaMia - For sure. 

NightOwl - Tmi. 

Pigfuck - i have seen urs and jons texts u dirty small tree, whos bottom tho?

CuriousGeorge - DID YOU GET SCREEN SAVE...PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID..

Pigfuck - *Sent Image*

Pigfuck - *Sent image*

PapaRia - Saved those.

NightOwl - ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol.


	5. Poor Bryce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just garbage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating often! I have so many things to do, but I am a lazy person.

Pigfuck has added Shitty to Cuties group chat.

Pigfuck - ur name is really out there

CuriousGeorge - SMITYY!?

Shitty - olah bitches.

Pigfuck - wheres evan the dick?

Shitty - i'm team Jevan.

Pigfuck - same

CuriousGeorge - Nope.

Pigfuck - wah?

PenisPotato - We de new generation.

BryceMcgae - ITS ALL ABOUT THE JUKE!

PenisPotao - Obviously.

Shitty - you fucking with me?

CuriousGeorge - David...

PenisPotato - Power has been re-applied.

Pigfuck - explain u dick

Shitty - tyler you sure do like to call people dicks.

Pigfuck - fuc u 2 then

PenisPotato - Its very simply really..

PenisPotato - Jonanlukehanginoutanstuffalotsowhereisevancausehebemissinoutandijustburped.

CuriousGeorge - All I got was burped.

Pigfuck - WELL THEY WOULD HANG OUT MORE IF eVAN WASN'T SUCH A LAZY BICH

Smitty - wow.

CuriousGeorge - Did you put effort in that?

Pigfuck - corse i did

PenisPotato - Focking loser.

Pigfuck - gay

PenisPotato - You can't talk Tyler.

MiniPrick - Remember me??? 

MiniPrick - YOUR BOYFRIEND?!

Shitty - your in trouble now!

Pigfuck - well gents on some unrelated terms i gotta blast!

MiniPrick - Asshole.

Shitty - trololloloololoolol.

RacistMallow - Smittttttyy.

MiniPrick - Nogla, Lui. Party at seven.

PenisPotato - Doritos an' gummy worms?

RacistMallow - It is a fucking party Nogla.

CuriousGeorge - YAAAY!

RacistMallow - You owe me ten dollars Smit.

Shitty - lol no.

MiniPrick - Stupid child. Marcel is going to kill you.

Shitty - Craig...hide me.

RacistMallow - I know where you live :)

PenisPotato - Time out boys.

CuriousGeorge - We all know where he lives.

Shitty - HELP.ME.NIGERA.

MiniPrick - No comment.

RacistMallow - I have to help buy alcohol because Bryce won't man up. See you all later.

Smitty - get vodka and salt.

RacistMallow - 'lol no'.

Booze - I totally would make the perfect husband. Thanks Bryce.

BryceMcgae - What are you talking about?

CuriousGeorge - Yeah. Why are you thanking Bryce, LUKE??

Booze - ...

Booze - *sent image*

Booze - Fuck ya'll.

BryceMcgae - OHMYGOD. 

CuriousGeorge - Well shit.

Shitty - thats true art.

Pigfuck - perfect timing

Pigfuck - ima send this to ryan

BryceMcgae - PLEASE DON'T TYLER! D;

Pigfuck - bribe me

Shitty - lol. good luck with that.

BryceMcgae - What do you want?

Booze - I'm with Ohm rn. He saw the pic.

Pigfuck - really...

CuriousGeorge - What a save-ish.

BryceMcgae - I feel like i'm going to cry :<

Shitty - awe common Bryce, don't cry,

CuriousGeorge - Why?

CuriousGeorge - I'm just curious about how you bend like that...

Shitty - yeah.

BryceMcgae - .

Booze - Um. Ryan just stormed off.

Pigfuck - the pictures hot but fuck, do you even have ribs?

H20WhySoSerious - Wrong timing?

Booze - Very wrong Del.

Shitty - LOL.

Booze - *Deleted image/message*

Booze - Calm down Bryce.

MamaMia - WHY IS BRYCE CRYING IN MY ARMS?!

PapaRia - The fuck you guys do?

CuriousGeorge - It was Luke...not us.

PapaRia - There goes friday night.

H20WhySoSerious - Caught up with Ohm breaking into Bryces' dorm room.

Booze - Fuck.

H20WhySoSerious - Ryan had a 'lil' problem guys. This is gross but funny!

Shitty - i'll say.

MamaMia - oh

MamaMia - OH.

PapaRia - We'll drop Bryce off at his room.

Pigfuck - guys...

CuriousGeorge - I think Ryan found his kink, other than his daddy one.

Shitty - ew. and oooo.

Booze - The party is still on.

Pigfuck - GUYS I AM FUCCIN LOST

Shitty - in the closet i bet.

Booze - Up top!

CuriousGeorge - Lets just have a movie night.

NightOwl - Hell yeah. Just got out of detention.

NightOwl - Everything goes wrong in this chat.

CuriousGeorge - Sad but true.

NightOwl has renamed Cuties group chat to Mistakes are made group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Power has been re-applied

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.


End file.
